<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delusory Rhythm by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479593">Delusory Rhythm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maisie.” He brushed her damp hair away from her damp face, fighting the urge to press the pads of his fingers against his tongue and greedily lick away the beads of her sweat. Maisie lifted one perfect dark brow. Breathless, “Please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Maisie Williams/Joe Dempsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delusory Rhythm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gripping his thighs with both hands, Maisie hollowed her cheeks around him and ran the flat of her tongue up and down the underside of his cock. Joe groaned, throwing his head back.</p><p>They’d both been divested of their clothes at some point, but with Maisie settled between his legs as she was he had tragically little of her body within his purview. He was only able to catch much appreciated, stolen glimpses of her pert arse and her lithe limbs every time she took him in particularly deep.</p><p>It was almost shameful, just how often Maisie’s legs had driven him to a most inconvenient state distraction. He drew one of his knees up so he could drag the toes of his foot from her little ankle up along her smooth calf.</p><p>Maisie flicked her tongue against a vein, and his hips stuttered in pleased response.</p><p>He hardly had the patience to wait until he could have those legs over his shoulders, her heels digging into his spine.</p><p>He wanted to touch her everywhere.</p><p>She let him slip into the vice grip of her throat and had him almost mindless in ecstasy.</p><p>“God!” She laughed at him, around him, the rumble sending sparks all down his legs, and pulled back, strings of spit tethering her to his cock.</p><p>She took his cock in hand, setting a snail’s pace of working the slick over him. She had the perfect grip to leave him breathless, a torturous pace that left him suspended in pleasure rather than just inching steadily towards his peak.</p><p>Maisie smiled up at him, tracing some maddening pattern on his knee. She bit down hard on his thigh, and licked her way back to the base of him. She made a few teasing passes along his length and then dropped down lower, taking one of his bollocks into that smart little mouth of hers.</p><p>Joe’s audible inhale could be reasonably classed as falling somewhere between the cries of an injured feline and a man on the brink of breaking. Maisie withdrew the hand that had been tickling at the hairs on his thigh, and cupped his first lucky bollock as she let it fall from her lips in favor of the other.</p><p>He felt her tongue flex against his flesh, drawing as much saliva as she could into her mouth. Maisie’s strokes along his cock picked up speed.</p><p>And then stopped.</p><p>Her hands fell away, and Joe knew he was just on the edge of death as she grinned up at him, all pleased with herself. His cock bobbed wretchedly between them. Strands of her hair were plastered against her sweaty forehead and cheeks, and god she looked...</p><p>“Maisie.” He brushed her damp hair away from her damp face, fighting the urge to press the pads of his fingers against his tongue and greedily lick away the beads of her sweat. Maisie lifted one perfect dark brow. Breathless, “Please.”</p><p>Maisie’s eyes widened ever so slightly, just for half a second, then she giggled and kissed the head of his cock, leaving her softly smiling lips shining with a mixture of her spit and his precome, and enveloped him all the way down the base.</p><p>Even as he breached her throat, she no more than swallowed and batted her eyes at him.</p><p>God, Maisie.</p><p>As he basked the velvet heat of her, Joe watched Maisie sneak one of her hands between her thighs. What little he could see combined with the picture he created all in his head prompted a groan from him that tapered off into a whine as she shifted herself so she was straddling his calf.</p><p>She continued to suck his cock, bobbing her head with such practiced finesse that he found himself wondering if perhaps she wasn’t the best in the world at this, as she was with so many other things.</p><p>Despite her maddening prowess, he still found himself distracted by the keen press of her knuckles digging into his leg as she worked her clit, cunt spread open over his leg, leaving a streak of her wetness as she pleasured herself.</p><p>He would be almost glad once she had finished with him and made him come, if only to be able to get his mouth on her. If only to be able to return the favor a time or two.</p><p>Or twelve.</p><p>Joe tangled his hand in the soft strands of hair at the back of her head and bucked ever so subtly into her mouth, careful with her. She stared up at him, trusting him implicitly. Trusting that she still had the upper hand.</p><p>Lovely green eyes, even with her irises all but swallowed by her blown out pupils, long lashes, so soft, that look in them...</p><p>Joe cupped her cheek, hoping that in his hand she could feel...feel...feel whatever it was he was feeling.</p><p>Her free hand covered his own.</p><p>She had the softest skin, flushed red from exertion and arousal.</p><p>Maisie pillowed his cock with her bottom lip as she dragged his cockhead along the ridged roof of her mouth. He tugged on the silken strands of brown hair between his fingers. </p><p>Her soft whine, low in her throat, made his bollocks tighten, and then she took his cock in again, throat fluttering around him.</p><p>Close, he was so, so, so close.</p><p>His eyes fell closed against his own will. Even just the sound of her was obscene, but—</p><p>He wanted to see her.</p><p>Desire bid his eyes open, as pleasure forced them closed.</p><p>Joe felt himself nearing the edge, his heart hammering, just on the precipice of—.</p><p>The noise of a car backfiring in the street below distracted him for a split second, and then the irritating yellow light seeping through his tightly shut eyelids gave him the willpower to wrench his eyes open in the hopes of ripping all the electrical wiring out of his walls for having the audacity to power a light that was wrecking this monumental moment with Maisie and her magnificent mouth.</p><p>Which left him staring at the ceiling, cold sheets bunched up around one thigh, sunlight throwing pale yellow shapes onto the floor of his bedroom and into his eyes.</p><p>He took one ragged breath, then two more.</p><p>Sorrow spread from his chest, like ice in his veins.</p><p>A dream.</p><p>Just a dream.</p><p>He shut his eyes tight and clenched his bedsheets with both hands, leaving his still hard cock to weep against his belly.</p><p>Just a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>